


It Started with a Nightmare

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has difficultly sleeping after his time with the Galra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. This is my first ever fic!

It started with a nightmare. Shiro had plenty of nightmares in the past. He would wake up covered in sweat, breathing hard and his whole body tense. He could never remember his nightmare when he woke up, but he knew it was about his time as a Galra prisoner. His memories of the past year still eluded him, only coming in quick flashes he couldn’t make sense of. He assumed his nightmares were of that year his mind forced him to forget always waking up not remembering. Till, he woke up in the dead of night knowing every detail of his dream.

Shiro was being dragged. Some invisible force was holding his arms as it pulled him along a darken corridor. He looked down at his feet, a feeling of doom setting in. He yelled out kicking and twisting to break free. Right as he thought he may be able to get away a number of hands appeared from the darkness taking a hold of him. The hands were everywhere pinning down his arms and legs on a cold table. Their grip was so tight he couldn’t move. Blinding lights appeared above him and a crackling laughter filled his ears. He tried harder than ever to escape, his heart pounding in his chest as he pulled on the restraints, but his limb remained tied down. He was trapped. He couldn’t move. He screamed out.

A hand appeared covering his mouth. His breathing became difficult as his muffled screams continued. Shadows danced around his vision. “You will be our greatest weapon,” a voice broke through the panic.

Shiro work up screaming. He flung up right in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. His breathing was erratic and his heart was pounding in his ears. He could still feel the restrains on him, holding him down. Shiro put his head is hand. “It was just a nightmare, only a nightmare,” he kept saying to himself.

It took a while, but Shiro finally began to calm down. He took a few slow deep breaths and focused on where he was, not where he had been. He kept reminding himself he escaped and that he the Paladin of Voltron now. It seemed to help relax him.

He got out of his sweat covered bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet letting the cold water wash over his hands. Shiro kept staring at the prosthetic till the sink was nearly over flowing. He turned the faucets off shaking his head.

Splashing water on his face Shiro finally felt at ease. It was just a nightmare after all and it was over now. He whipped his face with a towel and looked into the mirror.

Shiro gasped taking a step back. Shiro’s reflection showed him wearing the Galra prisoner uniform. His eyes were glowing yellow and he had a sinister smile on his face. Shiro felt the air leave his lungs. “The champion will return,” Shiro’s reflection said as a shadow suddenly reached out of the mirror and wrapped around his neck choking him.

Shiro woke up screaming. He was lying in his bed breathing heavily; his sheets thrown across the room.  He turned his head to see his robotic hand was glowing purple.  Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he returned his hand to normal. Shiro’s breathing remanded ragged through the night as he laid in his bed unable, and unwilling to go back asleep.

He got out of bed a few Earth hours later and joined his teammates for breakfast. He smiled and listened to everyone’s chatter not mentioning what happened.

It was just a nightmare after all….

 


End file.
